Quotes
Welcome to the quotes from The Sounds Resource Wiki. If you want to make of the video games with quotes on the The Sounds Resource Wiki. Disney Games *Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse / Quotes *Disney Golf / Quotes *Disney Infinity / Quotes *Disney Magical World / Quotes *Disney Magical World 2 / Quotes *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey / Quotes *Disney Princess: Magical Jewels / Quotes *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure / Quotes *Disney Sports Basketball / Quotes *Disney Sports Football / Quotes *Disney Sports Skateboarding / Quotes *Disney Sports Soccer / Quotes *Disney's Hide and Sneak / Quotes *Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse / Quotes *Disney's Party / Quotes *Disney's Piglet's Big Game / Quotes *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game) / Quotes *Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers / Quotes *DuckTales Remastered / Quotes *Epic Mickey / Quotes *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two / Quotes *Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Quotes *Kingdom Hearts / Quotes *Kingdom Hearts II / Quotes *Kingdom Hearts III / Quotes *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep / Quotes *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance / Quotes *Mickey's Speedway USA / Quotes *Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land / Quotes *Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure / Quotes *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge / Quotes *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour / Quotes *Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure / Quotes Mario & Sonic Games *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games / Quotes *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games / Quotes *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 / Quotes *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games / Quotes *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games / Quotes *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games / Quotes Mario Games *Luigi's Mansion / Quotes *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon / Quotes *Mario Golf / Quotes *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour / Quotes *Mario Golf: World Tour / Quotes *Mario Kart DS / Quotes *Mario Kart: Double Dash / Quotes *Mario Kart Wii / Quotes *Mario Kart 7 / Quotes *Mario Kart 8 / Quotes *Mario Kart 64 / Quotes *Mario Party / Quotes *Mario Party: Island Tour / Quotes *Mario Party: Star Rush / Quotes *Mario Party 2 / Quotes *Mario Party 3 / Quotes *Mario Party 4 / Quotes *Mario Party 5 / Quotes *Mario Party 6 / Quotes *Mario Party 7 / Quotes *Mario Party 8 / Quotes *Mario Party 9 / Quotes *Mario Party 10 / Quotes *Mario Power Tennis / Quotes *Mario Sports Superstars / Quotes *Mario Super Sluggers / Quotes *Mario Superstar Baseball / Quotes *Mario Tennis / Quotes *Mario Tennis Aces / Quotes *Mario Tennis Open / Quotes *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash / Quotes *New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe / Quotes *Super Mario 3D Land / Quotes *Super Mario 3D World / Quotes *Super Mario 64 / Quotes *Super Mario Advance / Quotes *Super Mario Galaxy / Quotes *Super Mario Galaxy 2 / Quotes *Super Mario Odyssey / Quotes *Super Mario Party / Quotes *Super Mario Strikers / Quotes *Super Mario Sunshine / Quotes *Super Princess Peach / Quotes Sonic Games *Sega Superstars Tennis / Quotes *Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game) / Quotes *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed / Quotes *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing / Quotes *Sonic and the Black Knight / Quotes *Sonic and the Secret Rings / Quotes *Sonic Advance 3 / Quotes *Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut / Quotes *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle / Quotes *Sonic Battle / Quotes *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice / Quotes *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric / Quotes *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal / Quotes *Sonic Colors / Quotes *Sonic Generations / Quotes *Sonic Forces / Quotes *Sonic Free Riders / Quotes *Sonic Heroes / Quotes *Sonic Lost World / Quotes *Sonic Riders / Quotes *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity / Quotes *Sonic Rivals / Quotes *Sonic Rivals 2 / Quotes *Sonic Rush / Quotes *Sonic Rush Adventure / Quotes *Sonic Shuffle / Quotes *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) / Quotes *Sonic Unleashed / Quotes *Team Sonic Racing / Quotes Super Smash Bros. Games *Super Smash Bros. / Quotes *Super Smash Bros. Brawl / Quotes *Super Smash Bros. Melee / Quotes *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / Quotes *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate / Quotes Category:Browse Category:Lists